Werewolf Calling
by Malicious Malfoy
Summary: This is what i would do if Oz had had a spin off when he left BTVS, but it includes some old characters you love and some new ones you will love just as much!
1. Default Chapter

Oz's Spin Off: A Werewolf Calling  
  
A.N: Jenny Juju Bug this is for you! I know you have been hassling me to get a move on with this.well here ya go! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. That goes for the rest of you reading as well. This is set in the future, after Hells Bells and Anya left and for the sake of the story she never came back. But for all you X/A shippers, don't worry, I love Xander and Anya so Xander will come into play later in this episode but he won't become an actual main until later on. Basically this series is just like Angel, Oz is trying to find redemption and he could lose the wolf in him if he does so many good deeds or what eva. Something like that. Anyway onto the first episode.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them.  
  
First Episode: The Big Apple  
  
{Oz is driving through this road and stopping in front of this building and checking to see if he has the right address. He does so he stops the van and gets out}  
  
Oz: Well, here goes.  
  
{Credits}  
  
{The song playing is Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day}  
  
{It starts off with Oz running and then, while running changing into a werewolf.  
  
Starring flashes across the screen, and then we see Oz playing his guitar.  
  
Seth Green.  
  
We see Anya jumping up and down and then she is standing there with her arms crossed with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Emma Caulfield.  
  
We see a bright light and then we zoom back and we see a door way and Doyle steps through the light. Scene changes and we see Doyle smiling and then he sneezes and changes into a Bracken Demon, green and spiky.  
  
Glenn Quinn.  
  
We see a girl with short red/brown hair running up and vamping out and somersaulting overa car and staking a vamp. Scene change and we see her again (her name is Desiree, for further references) standing in an alleyway the wind blowing through her hair. She is wearing much like what Spike would, or maybe Angel (tortured soul act).  
  
Cordelia Dakota.  
  
Then we go for the final pose, Oz standing in the middle (they are in an alley) Anya to one side and Desiree to the other and Doyle crouching in front. We hear a wolf howl which tells us the song in coming to an end and as this is happening, Desiree vamps out snarling at the screen, Anya goes vengeance demon, Doyle goes green spiky demon and oz goes werewolf and leaps at the screen scatching it from corner to corner, leaving shreds which fall away to reveal the episode}  
  
Special Guest Staring: Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris  
  
Guest Staring: Colin Hanks and Manjandra Delfino as Evita, the lounge singer.  
  
{Oz is walking up some stairs until he makes it to apartment 205 and he knocks. Someone answers the door and we see a glass smash to the ground. Camera goes up and we see Anya. She looks a little older and a little worn out.}  
  
Anya: Oz? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?  
  
Oz: Well, it wasn't easy. But I need your help. Are you willing to do that?  
  
{Anya motions for Oz to come inside. We see her apartment is messy and very tiny. She sits down on the couch and Oz sits next to her}  
  
Anya: Tell me what it is first.  
  
Oz: I will. I have to wait for a couple of people though.  
  
Anya: Why?  
  
Oz: That's just what I was told. But as soon as they show up, I will explain everything.  
  
{Anya reaches over to hug Oz and he reciprocates.}  
  
Anya: It's good to see you again.  
  
Oz: Same.  
  
{Anya looks at Oz and then her gaze goes weird.}  
  
Anya: So who are we waiting for?  
  
Oz: Don't know, but they say they're coming soon.  
  
{Scene change. We see a room like the one under the post office that Angel and Doyle went to go speak to the PTB. There is a bright blinding light and a figure steps out and collapses to the ground. The light vanishes and the figure raises his head and we see it is Doyle.}  
  
{his eyes go wide and he starts to breathe faster, like he having trouble.}  
  
Doyle: I'm Back.  
  
{Commercial Break}  
  
{Come Back. It is night. We see Doyle walking around the empty streets. It doesn't look like he knows where he is going.}  
  
{He comes to the same building Oz did, as if he was compelled to. He goes inside and up to Anya's apartment.}  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
{We see the door slid open cautiously and Anya poke her head out.}  
  
Anya: Yes, what do you want?  
  
Doyle: Um, I don't know why I am here but it feels as if I have to be.  
  
{Inside. Oz hears Doyle's voice and a weird expression flashes over his face.}  
  
Oz: Anya, let him in.  
  
Anya: {nodding} Come in.  
  
Doyle: Thanks.Oz?  
  
Oz: Yep. One question. I thought you were dead.  
  
Doyle: That's what I thought, but it looks like the Powers That Be still have need of me.  
  
{Zoom down. We see the brunette from the Credits, fighting a vamp. We see the vamp then swing some flying kicks at her and then flip over her.}  
  
Brunette: {vamping out} Think you can get away from me that easily huh?  
  
Vampire: No but I thought I would give it a try.  
  
Brunette: Well, I am done playing.  
  
{Brunette flips in the air to come crashing down on the vamp, knee in his chest.}  
  
Brunette: Let's just see how smart you are when I stick my little wooden friend into you.  
  
Vampire: But you're like me, why would you want to slay me? Isn't that what a slayer is for?  
  
Brunette: Let's just say, I switched teams.  
  
{She slams the stake down and the vamp disappears from beneath her. She gets up and brushes the dust from her clothes. She looks up at the window where the others are looking out. She smiles and salutes sarcastically up at them and heads for the door.}  
  
{Up in the apartment. Anya is asking questions.}  
  
Anya: Oz, so that's everyone right? You can tell me what is happening? Oz: We'll wait and see.  
  
{There is a knocking of the door and Anya goes over and opens up the door and then walks over to the couch again}  
  
Anya: Now everyone is here, can I know now? Brunette: Not everyone.  
  
{We see she is leaning one the invisible barrier. She motions to the barrier, for someone to invite her in.}  
  
Anya: Well if you're a vampire then you are just going to bite us; I've seen it all before and I am not falling victim to it.  
  
Brunette: Hey, give me some credit here. I am on the good side. I am fighting the good fight.  
  
Anya: Why?  
  
Brunette: Because I have been de-vamped.  
  
Anya: What does that mean?  
  
Brunette: Well, my sire, I think you know him, Spike, well as you know he kinda has his soul back, well when that change happens there has to be consequences. Not only were all of his vampires given back their souls but also some of the vamps that he had staked were brought back to existence. That one down there was one of them.  
  
Anya: Well, prove that you won't bite us.  
  
Brunette: How am I supposed to do that? ' I am sorry for scaring you little lady, I won't bite you now'?  
  
Anya: Sarcasm will get you nowhere. Now if I invite you in, you have to promise not to bite us.  
  
Brunette: {rolls her eyes} I promise. Cross my heart and hope to d-  
  
{Xander pushing her out of the way and running into the room interrupts her.}  
  
Xander: Anya! I found you. I have to talk to you.  
  
Anya: There is nothing to say, Xander.  
  
Brunette: Um, excuse me.  
  
Xander: But I have to tell you how much I love you and want you to come back to me.  
  
Anya: Xander, you should have said that before you walked out on our wedding and my life! Halfrek was right!  
  
Brunette: Look; I know you have issues but if someone could just-  
  
Xander: Halfrek? Where does she fit into all of this?  
  
Brunette: PLEASE WILL SOMEONE JUST INVITE ME IN, ALREADY!  
  
Anya: {turning to the Brunette, fuming and eyes going squinty} All right you can come in.  
  
Brunette: Thank you! {Exasperatedly}  
  
{She walks through the barrier and collapses onto the couch next to Oz}  
  
Brunette: {whispering} So what's up with them? It's like they have issues.  
  
Oz: Dunno. Just finding out actually.  
  
Brunette: How 'bout you? Got the goss?  
  
Doyle: Actually I have never met them before.  
  
Brunette: {in an Irish accent} Ah, a fellow Irish man. I see I am going to fit in here fine.  
  
Doyle: You're Irish?  
  
Brunette: Of course. Although after so many years in this damn country, I lost me good ol' accent. The names Desiree. But you can just call me Ree. So, anyone here but me have names?  
  
Doyle: The name's Doyle. It's a.pleasure to meet you.  
  
Oz: Oz. Same.  
  
Ree: not one for words are you?  
  
{Oz shrugs and goes back to listen to Xander and Anya.}  
  
Xander: Anya, I am so sorry! You have to believe me. I was just worried that I was gonna end up like the demon showed me. Living off you. Not the sort of picture that puts a man's hopes up on his wedding day.  
  
Anya: But you should have belived in me. In us. If you can't do that then I have no time for you.  
  
Xander: I do Anya. Please just give me another chance. I miss you.  
  
Anya: {Squinting at him.} Alright, but don't think that just because I am agreeing to this that you can just jump back into my life again. You still have to prove that you believe in us to me.  
  
Xander: I love you.  
  
{Xander jumps forward and grabs her and spins her around, hugging her. Suddenly they are cut off by a wolf whistle.}  
  
Ree: Well, I am guessing you guys will want some time to your selves. We'll just go hang out and be back soon. 'K? Anya: {Looking at Xander} Alright.  
  
{Oz and Doyle file out of the room and Ree follows them, giving the thumbs up to Anya and Xander.}  
  
{Once they are gone, Xander leans in to kiss Anya.}  
  
Xander: Finally, we are alone.  
  
{Scene change. Oz, Doyle and ree are at a bar. Flashes over the bar and we see a blonde singing on stage, and a few people scattered around the room at tables. Our heros are seated at the bar and the barkeep (Colin Hanks) comes over to them.}  
  
Barkeep: Howdy, folks, what can I get for yo- Ree? Your back. Didn't think you would come back after everything that happened. And who are your friends?  
  
Ree: Well, this is Oz and Doyle. And I'll have the usual, Alex. What do you guys want?  
  
Oz: Mineral Water.  
  
Doyle: Whiskey, thanks.  
  
Ree: You got that Alex? Maybe we can catch up, in a little more detail some time. {Winking at Alex.}  
  
Alex: Sure thing, Ree, I am always free for you.  
  
{Alex moved away to get their drinks. Ree turned to Oz and Doyle and she looked like she was about to say something when there was a scream from the front of the club.}  
  
Ree: What was that? {Turning to face the front.}  
  
{We see a big hairy monkey demon thing that has the blonde singer in a headlock. She is the one screaming.}  
  
Alex: Oh God, not again! {He morphs into a demon, with hair framing his face and ridges down his nose and muscles on his upper arms getting larger.}  
  
{Alex leaps over the bar and goes up to the demon.}  
  
Alex: You don't wanna get me mad, moron. I can be incredible strong.  
  
Ree: {Standing up behind him} Yeah and you'll have to come through me first.  
  
Hairy Monkey: What? A little girl like you? You don't scare me.  
  
Ree: How many little girls do you know who can do this? {She vamps out}  
  
Hairy Monkey: Vampire!  
  
Ree: You got that right! You wanna rethink the scare comment?  
  
Hairy Monkey: You still don't scare me, I am twice the size of you.  
  
Ree: Appearances can be deceiving.  
  
{Ree jumps up and wrestles the singer out of the demons arms. The Singer runs over to Doyle and Oz. Alex runs up and brings both of the Hairy Monkey's arms behind his back while Ree punches him consistently. Then he throws Alex off of him, against the wall. Alex staggers to his feet, bleeding down his face. Ree fumes.}  
  
Ree: Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it!  
  
{Ree launches herself at the Hairy Monkey and in no time she is up behind it and snaps it neck.}  
  
{Everyone cheers.}  
  
{Ree goes over to Alex and is looking very worried.}  
  
Ree: Are you ok? You shouldn't have done that. I could have handled it and you just5 made him angrier.  
  
{Oz was over with Doyle.}  
  
Doyle: It's obvious that she loves him.  
  
Oz: Yeah but does she know it?  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
{Anya and Xander are in the apartment talking quietly when someone knocks on the door.}  
  
{Anya goes to answer it.}  
  
Anya: Hello?  
  
Oz: It's us. It thought you might wanna know why I have gathered you all together.  
  
{Anya opens the door and ushers them in.}  
  
Anya: Sit down, please.  
  
{everyone sits and they look around awkwardly waiting for Oz to start talking. Our group consists of: Xander, Anya, Oz, Doyle, Ree and Alex.}  
  
Oz: Well, I guess you are all wondering why you are here.  
  
Ree: Get on with it wolfboy, I haven't got allday.  
  
Xander: How did she know-?  
  
Ree: Vampire? I can smell it on him.  
  
Oz: Anyway, I have you all here, because you were all called by a higher power to do something great.  
  
Ree: {sighing} Oh great, because we all know how much fun that is.  
  
Oz: We have been pulled together because we have our parts now to play in the prophecies. Now I know you are going to groan and everything but it isn't my problem, you walk out you could possible be letting the once last chance go for redemption. Yes I said it. Redemption.  
  
Ree: Well, what sort of redemption do I get? A slap on the butt and a Twinkie? There is no coming back from where I've gone.  
  
Oz: I don't know just yet but if my guesses are correct, you will get to lead a normal life as a dakote demon.  
  
Doyle: What? She's a demon? I thought she was a vampire?  
  
Oz: She is, but she was half human, half demon before, so she will go back to that. She will be the same as our young friend Alex over here.  
  
Doyle: So when she morphed she looked like.  
  
Oz: Yes.  
  
Doyle: Ree, you may wanna think over this redemption thing because I know it sounds all well and good but.  
  
{Ree laughs and then everyone starts laughing. Suddenly they are cut off by the screech of breaks outside. There is someone screaming.}  
  
Someone Outside: Help me! Somebody please, help me!  
  
Ree: I guess the buck stops here.  
  
{Everyone goes for the door and walks out of the building. As they are walking out of the front exit, the camera pans in and we get a group shot of them. Oz in the centre, Ree and Anya to both sides, Alex and Xander by them and Doyle up the back.}  
  
Oz: Ok, everyone, redemption starts now.  
  
Ree: {laughing} Maybe this will be fun after all.  
  
Credits. 


	2. Message From the Author

Hey! Updating people that I have changed my name, it is not someone else, as many people have already asked. So, instead of looking for Miss Chievious, look for tHe zEpPo. Thanx, dudes! Hope your enjoying everything so far. I should write more soon, if this mental blank doesn't go away! LUV tHe zEpPo! 


End file.
